O Despertar
by Thierry Harry
Summary: Dois anos pós guerra.Tudo estava se ajeitando. A paz predominava a comunidade bruxa. Porém, o inesperado ocorre. E como deter aquilo que se teme?
1. A misteriosa Igreja!

**N/A : Harry Potter não é meu. **

Capítulo 1 – A misteriosa Igreja

- Denúncia Anônima de um possível porte de produtos das trevas, acabou de chegar de Paris!

- Irei pegar meu casaco!

- Coordenadas 2576 , 394 . Não esdruxe desta vez, Roniquinho.

- Há.....Ha.... – E com um leve movimento, Ronald Weasley aparatou até as coordenadas que seu irmão mais velho lhe dera.

- Vejo que chegou inteiro. Muito interessante.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Percy. Vamos acabar logo com isso! Estou morrendo de fome.  
- _Novidade_... – falou o ruivo entre os dentes - Que a sorte esteja conosco!

- Que a sorte esteja conosco!  
A madrugada avançava mais nebulosa do que nunca. Não haviam feitiços anti-trouxas e bruxos, porém o que mais intrigava-os era o local. Uma pequena e negra igreja gótica indicava que ninguém pisara lá a anos. Havia algo de errado. Não era possível que bruxos comercializariam produtos das trevas naquele lugar. Ou era isso que eles queriam deixar a entender. Os irmãos ficaram ali um tempo observando a antiga construção com cautela, até que decidiram entrar e averiguar a denúncia anônima.  
- Você acha mesmo que há bruxos por aqui ? – dizia Rony amedrontado.

- Só saberemos se subirmos aquela escada... Tome cuidado Roniquinho.

- **EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMAR DE**........ – antes de completar a frase, viu-se um jorro vermelho indo ao ar de um canto realmente escuro. – O q-q-q-que foi aquilo? – engasgou o ruivo.

- _Lumus! _– em uma fração de segundo, a ponta da varinha de Rony acendeu em um forte tom branco. Mas o que era aquilo? Os olhos azuis dos Weasley não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Uma garota semi-nua com olhos arregalados pelo medo, sussurrava sem parar : - Monstros. Monstros brancos. Demônios. Não!!! Não!!! Saiam de mim! – e completava com um berro - **SAIAAAM!**

- Percy! Rápido! Pegue e a leve para o St. Mungus! RÁPIDO! – o desespero no rosto do irmão mais novo era evidente – Eu continuo daqui pra frente. – dizia o garoto repentinamente, andando cuidadosamente até a longa escada que se localizava em uma das torres da igreja. Percy, sem contradizer o irmão, correu e agarrou a garota no colo, até poder aparatar direto ao hospital bruxo. No momento em que Rony viu seu irmão aparatando, o garoto correu como nunca correu antes. Não olhou para trás um minuto se quer.

Ao chegar a ponta da escada, um longo suspiro se encheu dentro de seus pulmões e agora sim. Ele corria no mesmo ritmo subindo de dois em dois degraus. Sua vida passava como um flash. Rony não sabia o exatamente o que era aquilo. O garoto já podia ver a luz no final da escada, porém o desespero lhe tomou conta ao atravessar a porta. O que realmente estava acontecendo? Dementadores? Não, não podia ser. O ruivo estava no auge da dor e do medo, quando a imagem de um patrono familiar que reconheceu ser de seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, o fez despertar de volta a realidade. Rapidamente, em um impulso, o garoto se levantou e ao olhar ao redor, viu simplesmente as paredes da comprida escada e atrás de si dois degraus. Não era possível que ele caíra lá de cima. Ele sabia que não tinha caído e algo realmente estranho havia acontecido. Como o jovem vira o patrono de Harry? Harry havia morrido a dois anos na guerra! Mas não queria pensar nisto agora. Rony ficou ali parado observando um ponto fixo por vários minutos, até que descobriu que aquilo não passava de um espelho _Dementárius_. Um espelho que refletia todos os seus medos e lembranças ruins ocorridas na vida. – É um dementador de vidro, digamos! – brincou o ruivo balançando a cabeça – todavia, ele não deixa de ser um espelho. E os espelhos refletem algo! Isso Ronald! Isso! – pensava até que se virou para a parede onde o espelho refletia e não viu nada além de uma parede negra. O garoto caminhou até lá e cutucou a mesma de um modo que dava a perceber que era oca. Se afastou e conjurou : - _Bombardea! _

Se protegendo dos destroços, Rony pode ouvir a voz de Hermione gritando pelo nome de seu melhor amigo, e ao olhar para os lados não havia ninguém. Achou melhor continuar. Hermione também morrera naquela guerra. Maldito seja Valdemort! Mesmo morto ainda causa tanta dor no mundo bruxo. O garoto ainda lembrava do dia da batalha de Hogwarts. A morte de sua amada e de seu melhor amigo.

**Início do Flashback**

_Dois anos atrás..._

- Droga! Droga! Droga! **DROGA! EU NÃO CONSIGO SAIR DAQUI** – pensava Rony tentando se soltar de uma estátua, onde foi preso por um comensal já morto.

- Há Há Há Weasleyzinha! Agora você está sem seu namoradinho. Será que irá conseguir se proteger? – gritava Bellatrix Lestrange soltando jorros de luz verde na ruiva.  
- Cale a boca! – Gina devolvia com jorros vermelhos.

- Cuidado Gina! Cuidado Gina! Cuidado Gina! Fuja Gina! Fuja Gina! Você não pode com ela!!! – urrava o ruivo para a garota.

- Vejo que o instinto protetor dos Weasleys é realmente comovente ruivinha. Há Há Há! Mas também vejo que seu irmãozinho nem ao menos pode se mover. O que será que pode acontecer se eu acertá-lo com esta varinha aqui? Einh Einh? **ELE IRÁ MORRER, ASSIM COMO VOCÊ!**

- Gina! Não se preocupe comigo! FUJA!  
Ao fundo do corredor pode se ouvir uma voz.  
- **NÃO REMUS! NÃO! NÃO ME DEIXE!** – gritava Tonks e em seguida um jorro verde disparado por Yaxley a acerta.

- Lindo não? A morte de um casal! Magnífico! Mas seu pior erro foi ter prestado atenção nos dois pombinhos! _Avada Keda.... _**O QUE? O LORDE DAS TREVAS CAIU? **– Bellatrix ficou incrédula.

- Há Há ! Vejo que o cara de cobra foi pra uma pior!

- O Harry conseguiu! Conseguiu! – berrava Rony de felicidade até que tudo aconteceu tão rápido.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ – e um jogo de luz verde voou em direção ao peito de Gina. A garota apenas fechou os olhos. Nada aconteceu. Quando os abriu novamente, viu aquele par de óculos redondos e olhos muito verdes a olhando. Era Harry.

- Gi, me desculpe.... eu .... te ... am..... – e seu corpo cai aos pés da garota!

- **HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! HARRYY!!!!!!!! ACORDA!!!!** – berrava a garota entre choros. O ruivo estava desesperado. Imóvel. Ele não tinha reação.

- O Harry morto? O Harry morto? Não, ele não pode estar morto! HARRY!!!

- Há Há Há Há Há! – Bellatrix toca na marca negra e grita – HARRY POTTER ACABA DE CAIR! COMENSAIS! NÃO RECUEM! ESTA GUERRA É NOSSA! ... Vejo que o garoto que alguns jugam de "Eleito" não agüentou a maldição da morte duas vezes na mesma noite! Ha Ha Ha! Agora você garota! Nãão! Você não irá morrer tão cedo. Vou lhe fazer realmente sofrer antes da morte!!! _Avada Kedavra!_ – e mais um jorro de luz verde voava, mas agora em direção ao ruivo.

- **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONY!!!!** – urrava a ruiva com o corpo de Harry ao seus braços, porém um contra-feitiço ricocheteou o feitiço do comensal.  
- _Expelliarmus! _– chorava pela morte do afilhado, Sirius Black – Essa é por Harry , sua vadia!!! _ Estupefaça!_ – Pode se ver Bellatrix caída no chão. – Agora, você morre! _Avada Kedavra! _– e de repente tudo ficou escuro para a comensal.  
- Rony! – Hermione berrava ao amado.

- Hermione! Me ajude sair daqui! Rápido! – a garota foi ao encontro do ruivo e começou a conjurar feitiços que o tiraria dali, quando o inesperado ocorreu. Yaxley em suas costas conjurou a maldição da morte, fazendo a castanha cair ao chão. Rony, já solto, enlouqueceu.  
- _AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_

**Fim do Flashback**

Rony, ao entrar no buraco que havia feito na parede, viu as mesmas escadas refletidas pelo espelho, porém menores. O garoto começou a subir e chegando ao topo, entrou em uma espécie de caverna. O ruivo estava incrédulo ao ver tudo aquilo.

- Ajudem-na! Rápido! Ela está passando muito mal! – Dizia Percy ao curandeiro no corredor do St. Mungus.

- Fique calmo, senhor. Iremos levá-la para a sala de observações  
_Algumas horas depois_

- Percy Weasley. Algum Percy Weasley? – Dizia o doutor.

- Sim? Sou eu.

- Você já pode ir ver a paciente. – e com um movimento brusco, o ruivo seguiu-o – Por aqui.

Ao chegar no quarto da menina, a visão que o homem tinha, agora, era de uma menina saudável e bonita. Ela era loira com um lindo par de olhos azuis. Quem a via, jurava que tinha lá para os 12 anos. Era bem baixinha.

- Oi....

- ...

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Você estava naquela Igreja e .... – ao perceber a mudança de temperamento da menina, Percy imediatamente parou de falar e acalmou-a . – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me desculpe. – um longo silêncio se abateu no lugar por vários minutos até que a menina se manifestou.  
- Oi....

- Você está bem? – foi auto-suficiente para a menina um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça - Qual o seu nome, minha querida?

- Gi... Gi... Giovanna – corou a garota.

- Que lindo nome! E quantos anos você tem?

- Isso por acaso é um interrogatório?

- Hahahaha! – riu o Weasley – não, não, Gi. Alias, posso lhe chamar assim?

- S-s-sim – respondeu a loura corando mais ainda – Se isto não é um interrogatório, por que estou aqui? Te respondendo tudo isto?

- Você estava naquela.... err.... Igreja sozinha, com muito medo e aflita. Por isto que lhe trouxe aqui. Aconteceu algo por lá? – a mudança no brilho dos olhos da menina era evidente – Pode ficar calma, minha cara. Não vai acontecer mais nada. Você está aqui comigo. – e Percy lhe deu um aconchegante abraço.

- Monstros. Muitos monstros. Eu não sei o que era exatamente aquilo. Mas, coisa boa não era! Eles são piores que dementadores! Sugam toda sua esperança até não restar nada, e no final te jogam em um canto escuro daquela Igreja, até você apodrecer. – dizia a garota com um nível de euforia aumentando a cada palavra.

- **RONY!** Desculpe Gi.. Depois eu volto para lhe visitar! Se isso é realmente verdade, meu irmão está correndo um grave perigo!

- Não! Você não pode ir! É muito perigoso! Feitiços não afetam essas criaturas. Nem mesmo as armas forjadas por duendes é capaz de atingi-los! Se você for agora irá morrer!

- Mas a vida de meu irmão está em jogo! Eu preciso ir! – e o ruivo bateu a porta.

- **NÃO!** – gritou a garota – Mas que droga! Que homem teimoso!

Chegando a porta da Igreja, Percy entrou correndo desesperado gritando pelo nome do irmão. Onde ele poderia estar? O irmão mais velho corria entre os corredores escuros da igreja, até observar a cratera deixada pelo feitiço do mais novo. – Rony! Você está ai? **RONY! ME RESPONDA!** – urrava.

- Percy! Não venha cá! De jeito nenhum! Volte e chame a Ordem inteira! Precisamos de muito reforços!

- O que você está falando Rony?!! O que está acontecendo ai?  
- Eu não tenho tempo para falar! Saia daqui e chame o ministério! A Ordem! Qualquer coisa!

- Eu estou indo ai!

- **NÃO PERCY! NÃO VENHA!** - e antes de poder agir, Rony via seu irmão chegar ofegante da comprida escada. O que era aquilo? Os olhos de Percy não viam o que ele realmente estava vendo. Era tudo uma mentira. Não era possível...

* * *

**_Aqui estou eu novamente, caros leitores! Minha prometida fic HermionexRony não saiu! As idéias se extravazaram totalmente de minha cabeça. _**

**_No entanto, esses dias sonhei com isso! Eu ainda sou um pseudo-ficwriter. Tenho muito o que aprender na arte das escritas. É realmente um desafio_**

**_escrever em base a um sonho. Porém estou tentando. Devido a tudo isso, posso demorar um pouco a postar. Meu tempo será indefinido. Mas não vou _**

**_abandonar! Disso podem ter certeza! Mas enfim... Este primeiro capítulo, foi fruto de uma experiência para ver se realmente daria certo eu levar esta_**

**_fic a frente! E particularmente gostei muito. Tenho certeza que existem muitos erros, e se houve algum notável, por favor! Me ajudem! A opinião e ajuda_**

**_dos leitores é extremamente importante para mim. _**

**_Minhas críticas : O flashback está um nojo. Eu odiei. Porém um pessoal que leu este primeiro capítulo gostou dele. Disseram que estava perfeito. Por isto deixei._**

**_Mas, critiquem! Por favor! Digam a verdade! Só assim poderei melhorar a cada capítulo a Fic.._**

**_Obrigado,  
_**

**_e como diria Fun Surfer! , nos lemos! hahaha!  
_**

**_Thierry Harry._**


	2. A origem dos Círios

**Capítulo 2 - A origem dos Círios  
**

_- __**NÃO PERCY! NÃO VENHA! **__- e antes de poder agir, Rony via seu irmão chegar ofegante da comprida escada. O que era aquilo? Os olhos de Percy não viam o que ele realmente estava vendo. Era tudo uma mentira. Não era possível..._

O medo e o desespero tomaram conta dos Weasleys. Os sentimentos que ali estavam sentindo não eram descritíveis. A incrível força mágica emanada das criaturas, chegava até os homens de forma ardente e fria. Percy via seu irmão suar frio ao seu lado. Sentia a falta de esperança no olhar de Rony.

- Ron....Rony.... precisamos s-s-sair dd-d-aqui. E-e-eu não es-es-tou agüentando m-ma-is. – dizia o irmão mais velho até cair de joelhos. O ruivo, por sua vez, não sentia sinais de fraqueza. Ele estava com os olhos vidrados na criatura. Não conseguia raciocinar o que era realmente aquilo. A pele realmente branca, que mais parecia com uma escama, os olhos negros. Suas mãos eram frias e grandes. Os aspectos de suas unhas davam a impressão de serem espadas. A aflição, o repugno do que quer que seja tudo aquilo, chegava à cabeça dos dois como facadas. Eram criaturas das trevas.

- **RONY! PRECISAMOS SAIR DAQUI!** – continuava a gritar, porém o ruivo continuava em silêncio. – **RONY! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? FALA COMIGO!** – e Percy ao perceber a troca de olhares do monstro com seu irmão, conjurou: - _Expectrum Patrono!_ – com o desespero emanando dentro de sua cabeça, o homem não conseguiu pensar em uma lembrança realmente boa. A forma de seu Patrono não se materializou. Jorros fracos de luz branca saíam da ponta de sua varinha. Foi suficiente para dispersar a troca de olhares entre seu irmão e a criatura.

- **RONY! VAMOS LOGO! ** - repetia o irmão, agora se levantando – **VAMOS RONY!**

Algo havia acontecido. Com um movimento brusco, o ruivo pôs-se totalmente de pé e correu ao encontro de seu irmão. Agora, o seres das trevas vinham ao encontro dos dois em uma velocidade incrível. Percy agarrou o irmão e sem concentração alguma aparatou. Não sabia o lugar onde iria parar. Apenas queria sair dali!

Rony abriu os olhos e viu um imenso e profundo céu. Não haviam estrelas. Aos poucos começava a chover. O clima era de bastante frio e nebuloso. O garoto sabia estar em Londres. Como conseguira fugir daquele lugar? Afinal, o que aconteceu naquele lugar? Rony não se lembrava. Apenas lembrava de momentos de desespero ao olhar para olhos muito negros. Com o corpo ardente e molhado pelo suor, levantou-se e olhou a região. Ao longe, em um gigantesco pinheiro, via seu irmão esdruxado gemendo de dor. Ele imediatamente correu até seu encontro.

- **PERCY!** O que houve?! Por que você está assim? – gritava o ruivo correndo a caminho de seu irmão.

_- _N-N-não t-temos t-empo p-p-ara isso, Roniquinho. – e mesmo gemendo pela dor, Percy conseguiu dar um sorrisinho maroto no canto da boca. – Vamos ao St. Mungus.

- Certo! Certo! – as situações estavam inversas agora. Rony carregava seu irmão, até aparatar ao hospital bruxo.

Ao chegarem lá, Rony gritava a um médico para socorrer o irmão.

- **POR FAVOR! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! RÁPIDO! **

Um raio de luz penetrou-se na mente da pequena Giovanna do outro lado do hospital – Que incrível força espiritual! Será ele? – pensava a loura.

- Espere um minuto, senhor! Se acalme. Sente aqui e tome um copo d'água! Estamos encaminhando o paciente para a área de Danos mágicos. – dizia a enfermeira.

- _Ei! Você! Venha até o quarto 1408, no terceiro andar! É de extrema urgência. _– uma voz ecoou em sua mente, que soube ser da garota que salvaram algumas horas antes.

- Enfermeira. Cuide bem do meu irmão! Preciso resolver algo urgente. – O que Rony estava fazendo? Deixando seu irmão ali naquele estado sozinho? Ele não sabia. Mas algo indicava que ele precisava ir ao encontro dessa menina.

- Pode deixar, senhor. – respondeu.

O garoto não tinha tempo para andar até lá. Começou a correr. Demorou praticamente 15 minutos para achar o quarto 1408.

- Com licença. Posso entrar? – dizia, abrindo devagar a porta.

- Que força espiritual é essa? Incrível! – dizia Giovanna.

- Er... Do que você está falando?

- Você conhece um tal de Percy Weasley?

- Sim.. Ele é meu irmão. Eu sou Rony Weasley.

- Então não era minha imaginação! Eu realmente senti uma pressão espiritual enorme, enquanto estava vulnerável!

- Desculpe, mas eu não estou entendendo nada.

- O que você viu lá? Naquela Igreja?

A expressão de Rony mudou na hora. O medo começou a tomar conta de seu corpo novamente. A garota percebera isso.

- Entendi. Não precisa se exaltar. Eu sei exatamente o que você passou.

- Como você foi parar lá? Afinal. Quem é você?

- Na hora certa, quando iniciarmos nosso treinamento, você saberá. O que posso lhe dizer agora, é que não estamos lhe dando com uma força humana. Aquilo nunca foi humano. Um contato direto, uma troca de olhares, já é o bastante para que elas te nocauteiam e te levem ao desespero. Elas eram o pior pesadelo da humanidade a dois mil atrás.

- C-c-como você sabe disso? – dizia incrédulo – Eu nunca ouvi ninguém mencionar algo sobre isso.

- Nunca ninguém mencionou isso, pois eles não sabem. Este segredo deverá ser guardado entre nós dois. Essas criaturas eram feitos da civilização Inca, e projetada apenas a um propósito. Matar. Os Incas queriam dominar o mundo, naquela época. Eles projetaram essa criatura para não receber algum dano mágico. Porém, apenas os criadores, conseguiram desenvolver um feitiço que destruiria essas coisas. O portador da sabedoria deste encanto, havia de ter uma incrível força espiritual para conjurá-la.

- Hum... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi.

- Não me interrompa, por favor – disse friamente - Nenhuma das 7 pessoas que desenvolveram os Círios tinham a força espiritual para derrotá-los. Um profeta que morava nas montanhas da região, a muito tempo atrás, fez uma profecia de que, dois anos posteriores da criação das criaturas, elas iriam se rebelar e exterminar o reino Inca. A profecia foi comprida, e no auge do desespero que aqueles monstros emanavam, os 7 criadores subiram a montanha e conversaram com o profeta e ele novamente profetizou que a dois mil anos à frente, o único ser com a força espiritual necessária para destruí-las, apareceria. Mas como ele iria aprender o feitiço? Um dos criadores teria de viajar no tempo e ensiná-lo, pelo bem da humanidade.

- C-C-Como você sabe de tudo isso? E quem é você? Você ainda não me respondeu!

- Não interessa como sei de tudo isso e no momento certo você saberá quem sou. Eu preciso que me encontre daqui 15 dias no meio do deserto do Saara. Para iniciarmos seu treinamento.

- É brincadeira não? Esse alguém capaz de destruir esses monstros que estão naquela igreja, **NÃO PODE SER EU!** – O ruivo começava a ficar vermelho – Uma outra guerra está fora de cogitação! Eu não posso mais perder quem eu amo! Nunca mais!

- É por isso que você deve seguir o seu papel como escolhido, Ronald Weasley. Você não pode fugir da realidade! O profeta disse que neste ano, em um dia x, os Círios sairiam daquela caverna e retomariam o mundo para si! Você tem que estar preparado para este dia!

- E você?! **COMO DIABOS VAI ME ENSINAR ESTE MALDITO FEITIÇO? E A MALDITA CRIADORA? ONDE ELA ESTÁ? POR QUE ELA FOI CRIAR ALGO TÃO ESTÚPIDO?! ELA FUGIU DE SEU DEVER!**

- Não Ronald. Ela não fugiu.

- **E COMO VOCÊ SABE? **– chorava.

- Porque eu tenho fé.

- Há Há Há! Como se isso bastasse!

- Para mim basta. Eu achei um livro perdido na história, que indica que o feitiço não se aprende em teorias. Ele vem de dentro do escolhido.

- Cansei de tudo isso! Eu vou embora! A Ordem e o Ministério tomara conta desses Cí-rios. Como você diz.

- Se você fizer isso, o destino da humanidade estará perdido. Você precisa manter isto em segredo, Ronald. Se você se importa com seu futuro e o futura das pessoas que você ama, você irá se encontrar comigo daqui 15 dias no deserto.

- Eu posso ao menos saber o seu nome?

- Giovanna – sorri.

Rony saiu do quarto e voltou ao encontro de seu irmão.

- Como ele está, enfermeira?

- Ele está bem. Ele sofreu um grave esdruxamento, porém agora já está ótimo. Você pode ir vê-lo se quiser – a enfermeira abriu passagem ao ruivo para entrar no quarto.

- Eai cara? Como você está?

- Eu to ótimo! Acho que bem melhor que você. Mas precisamos conversar sério, Rony.  
- Sim, eu sei. Mas vamos voltar para casa. Mamãe deve estar preocupada.

- Hahahaha! Tudo que eu quero é tomar a sopa da mamãe.

- E depois sou só eu que como, não é mesmo Percy Weasley?

- Você come em dobro! Eu sou humano! Eu como normalmente. – Os dois sorriam um para o outro. Rony ajudou seu irmão a levantar e foram para A Toca por rede Flú.

* * *

_**Esse capítulo saiu realmente rápido! Porém está pequeno! Essa fic não quero fazer capítulo loongos! Mas quero fazer bastante capítulos! **_

_**Eai? Estão gostando? Estou cada vez mais animado para escrever. Acho que se tudo der certo, eu posto 1 capítulo por dia. **_

_**Obrigado pelos reviews! Layla Black novamente lendo uma fic minha! Adoro seus comentários e fico feliz por estar acompanhando meu segundo**_

_**trabalho. Hinata Weasley! Fiquei realmente comovido e feliz de saber que minha fic e eu estamos nos seus favoritos! Obrigadíssimo pelo review também!**_

_**Fan Surfer! você é canalha e ponto final. Hahahaha! Valeu pelo review cara. Se tu gostou do flashback, minha opinião mudou na hora. Ele irá ficar ai! **_

_**Acho que esse capítulo deu pra ter uma noção do que são aquela "criaturas". Ainda muita coisa será explicada. Muita coisa irá acontecer. **_

_**Espero mais reviews! E espero também vocês! **_

_**Obrigado,  
**_

_**Thierry Harry  
**_


	3. Decisões e Medos

**N/A ; O Sirius está vivo na fic. ^^ e Harry Potter não é meu!**

**Capítulo 3 – Decisões e medos**

"_- Se você fizer isso, o destino da humanidade estará perdido. Você precisa manter isto em segredo, Ronald. Se você se importa com seu futuro e o futuro das pessoas que você ama, você irá se encontrar comigo daqui à 15 dias no deserto."_

As palavras da jovem garota ecoavam na cabeça de Rony como sinos do meio-dia; - Futuro da humanidade em minhas mãos? De novo?! O que a Hermione faria? O que o Harry faria? Não, não pode ser. Aquela garota está ficando louca – eram alguns dos pensamentos que iam e chegavam até sua cabeça constantemente. Molly estava preocupada. O ruivo não descia para jantar a 4 dias. Ele sempre alegava que nada havia acontecido. Já havia se acostumado à ter aurores em casa. Percy sempre chegava tagarelando sobre um assunto qualquer, enquanto o caçula simplesmente agia como se trabalhasse em uma loja de logros, quase como se quisesse manter o aspecto adolescente da época de Hogwarts e sua segunda família: Harry e Hermione. Contudo, depois dessa última missão, Percy ficara um dia sob poções de recuperação e Ronald em um estado ligeiro de depressão. Molly sentia que algo estava errado com seu filho, mas sabia que ele era tão turrão quanto qualquer Weasley e só contaria para ela se ele quisesse. Ainda doía o jeito dele, mas procurava respeitá-lo afinal, já era um homem, do qual se orgulhava.

- Por que está assim, cara? – perguntou Percy ao entrar no quarto.

- Assim como?

- Assim.... é.... assim, oras! – sorri.

- Do que você está falando? – Rony, pela primeira vez em quatro dias, lhe abre um grande sorriso.

- Você sabe muito bem, Roniquinho. O que houve de errado com você? É ainda por causa daqueles monstros, que encontramos? Não precisa se preocupar! A Gi disse que você os derrotou para salvar minha vida enquanto estava inconsciente! Você foi demais.

-_ Eu ter salvo sua vida? Pelo que me lembre foi você que salvou a minha! –_ nesse momento, um flash percorreu sua mente_ - Será mesmo que aquela garota alterou sua memória? _– pensou o ruivo.

- É verdade... Não sei porque ainda me preocupo com isso. Obrigado Percy! Acho que irei tomar um grande café da manhã!

- É assim que se fala! Avise a mamãe que tenho que resolver algumas coisinhas e passar no Gringotes.

- Póóóóó deixar – disse alegremente o garoto batendo a porta do quarto. Será mesmo que Rony estava feliz? Agora, a mente do ruivo variava em dois pensamentos : - _O fato dessa garota chegar a ponto de alterar a memória de seu salvador me incomoda. Tudo isso é realmente sério? Por quê eu deveria acreditar em uma garota desconhecida. Desconhecida e com um poder mental impressionante, diga-se de passagem. Mas existem pessoas aos lotes querendo envolver os sobreviventes da guerra contra Voldemort em algum tipo de conflitos por nos achar invencíveis moralmente!_ – Era o que seu lado racional de sua mente pregoava.– Mas, e se for verdade? _Eu não posso permitir mais uma guerra no mundo bruxo e se nós cairmos, o trouxa não terá a menor oportunidade! Eles tentariam atacar com suas armas de fogo, mas só de pensar na maldade que aqueles olhos destilavam, ninguém que ver aqueles olhos será capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu não pude! Droga! Quer goste ou não, tenho que investigar isso. Por Hermione e por todos! Se tudo isso for realmente sério, devo cumprir o meu dever._

Os conflitos que Rony tinha em seus pensamentos vinham como facadas. Ele não conseguia chegar em um ponto-chave. Em um início, para poder chegar no fim que tanto queria: evitar uma guerra. O garoto até pensara em sair mundo afora, tentando fugir de seu suposto objetivo. As palavras de Percy o atordoaram muito, de forma que, seus conflitos gerassem uma grande depressão. Se antes a família Weasley reclamava do caçula não aparecer para o jantar, agora todos estavam muito instigados.

- Ei, Roniquinho?! Você está aí? – perguntou sua irmã. Ela só havia visto o irmão submergir em tal estado durante o luto por Harry e Hermione; não que ela estivesse muito melhor que ele, ma entre ela e o moreno tiveram seus momentos especiais, que ela guardaria como preciosos tesouros. Não sabia, contudo, que ele e sua melhor amiga tiveram momentos preciosos, como os dela e Harry.

- Desculpe, Gin... espera... o quê você está fazendo no meu quarto? – perguntou, levemente desapontado com sua falta de privacidade.

- Você está na sala! Merlin, o que está havendo com você? Estava lhe chamando há dois minutos e você nada! Em que mundo você está nesses dias?

- Eu... é complicado... eu não sei o que pensar... – sussurrou o mais velho – Argh... às vezes eu gostaria de estar em outro lugar ou mesmo trocar de lugar com Harry ou Mione... – parou ao sentir um tapa em sua face. Olhou espantado para o rosto de sua irmã, que derramava algumas lágrimas.

**- Não escolha... o caminho fácil! Não sei o que você está passando, mas não pense que você tem o direito de nos preocupar dessa maneira! Você acha que eu não queria Harry ou Mione vivos aqui conosco?! Mas e se o preço da vida deles fosse a sua, como você acha que eles se sentiriam?! Como acha que todos nos sentiríamos? Cresça um pouco Ronald. Cresça e encare o que quer que tenha acontecido com você! É difícil, eu sei, mas você precisa levar sua vida adiante!** – gritou, enquanto as lagrimas mornas rolavam em sua face. Estava aterrorizada de ouvir seu irmão falar sobre isso com tamanha falta de emoção. Isso não era saudável.

- Desculpe, Gina... eu tenho que ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco.

- Escuta... se você não quer contar o problema que lhe aflige, não podemos ajudá-lo - choramingou.

- Não é que eu não quero... é....complicado... eu não sei se eu posso....

- Então não fale! – esbravejou – Mas tome uma decisão, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Gina... se você pudesse voltar no tempo e matar a criança que se tornaria Voldemort... você o faria? – perguntou tímido, enquanto se dirigia para a porta da sala.

- Claro! Sem pestanejar! Mas por quê você está perguntando isso?

- Não se preocupe. É só uma coisa que eu estava pensando. Vou dar uma volta.

Gina se encaminhou para a cozinha, onde Molly estava sentada. Sentando-se ao lado da mulher, apenas soltou um suspiro de frustração.

- O quê acha, mamãe?

- Cabeça dura, turrão, preocupado. Definitivamente é um Weasley. Mas ainda assim essa última pergunta está me preocupando. Temo que ele resolva sair pelo mundo se metendo em problemas para esquecer Hermione. Por hora, só podemos esperar

Assim que saiu da Toca, Rony resolveu aparatar em Londres; no beco de costume. Como não era de se surpreender em um dia londrino, as nuvens carregadas decidiram que o fim da tarde era o momento ideal para deixar cair sua carga, como fez décadas antes, os aviões de Hitler. Para o jovem, porém, aquilo parecia uma obsessão divina com sua infelicidade. Envolto em uma capa de chuva, Rony estava à poucos segundos de estar oficialmente empapado. Andando sem rumo, apenas sentindo as gotas baterem em seu rosto, enquanto lembrava dos momentos que passara em Hogwarts, acompanhado de um moreno e uma castanha, sempre inseparáveis, exceto claro, quando suas brigas os faziam perceber o quanto era unido a ela, e a natureza real de seus sentimentos que a vergonha e a timidez teimava em esconder.

De repente, os contornos da vizinhança lhe pareceram familiares. Eram prédios normais, de um conjunto habitacional qualquer da zona norte de Londres. O único diferencial dessa vizinhança era a proximidade com a entrada do cemitério próximo. Odiava isso. fazia mais de um ano que não pisava ali. E não queria fazê-lo, pois ainda doía demais. Segundo Penélope Pomfrey, Rony ainda era vítima da síndrome do sobrevivente. Podia ser verdade, mas ele queria que a explicação fosse ao inferno. Nunca deixaria de doer; ver seus melhores amigos e a mulher que você ama morrendo diante de seus olhos é uma coisa que ninguém deveria passar.

Apesar de não querer entrar, parece que suas pernas tinham outros planos. Atravessando os túmulos trouxas com aflição até o mausoléu, que marcava a entrada do cemitério bruxo. Como era idéia comum reverenciar seus mortos, a entrada do cemitério dos heróis de guerra era justamente em um mausoléu trouxa. Assim, aqueles bruxos de família trouxa também poderiam ser reverenciados por seus familiares. Os pais de Hermione foram enterrados ali, como um último desejo da jovem. Passando pelo túmulo deles com decisão, até que andou para os dois próximos à direita: Hermione Jane Granger e Harry Thiago Potter.

**- Isso é algum tipo de praga de vocês?! – gritou – Ah, claro! Vamos dar uma oportunidade de Rony deixar o complexo de sexto filho para trás e vamos dar a ele mais uma aventura mortal, com o mundo pesando em seus ombros para ele cumprir sozinho! Como se eu não fosse capaz de fazê-lo! Pois prestem atenção: esse complexo é o menor de meus problemas. Eu tenho mais com que me preocupar com isso! eu nem deveria estar aqui! Vocês me deixaram sozinho! Para enfrentar tudo isso! Para isso lutamos? Para vocês não poderem aproveitar nada disso?! NÃO É JUSTO! É imoral e errado vocês estarem deitados aí e eu sofrendo com a possibilidade de uma nova guerra! Porque vocês dois, entre tantas pessoas, tinham que cair... quando estávamos tão perto! **– suas lágrimas rolavam pela sua face, misturando-se com os pingos da chuva. Ao terminar seu desabafo, colapsou diante de seus amigos – Sinto falta de vocês. Isso dói. Dói muito – sussurrou.

- Todos nós sentimos, Rony – disse um homem, aproximando-se do jovem. Diferente do jovem, o homem estava relativamente seco. Seco, porque terminara de aparatar a alguns segundos, pegando apenas a frase final do ruivo e, também, porque portava um guarda-chuva.

- Sirius – saiu do seu transe, o jovem Weasley – como me encontrou aqui?

- Encontrar você aqui? Rony... você se lembra que dia é hoje? É 31 de julho! Não haveria outro lugar para estar – disse o velho Almofadinhas, com um ramalhete de lírios. – feliz aniversário, Harry!

o jovem acompanhou aquilo com um sentimento de vergonha interna. Jamais conseguira entrar no cemitério depois do enterro dos dois. Com o tempo, desistira de tentar e aprendera a levar todos os sentimentos para baixo do tapete. Construíra uma máscara artificial de jovialidade e despreocupação, justamente para que as pessoas à sua volta não comentassem nada a seu respeito. Era mais fácil, mas não menos doloroso.

- Faz anos que não vejo você aqui – comentou Black.

- Faz anos que não apareço. Para ser preciso, há dois anos que eu não consigo entrar aqui. Mas meus pés tinham outros planos para hoje.

- Entendo... seus pés são mais inteligentes que sua cabeça – sorriu triste – eles não queriam que você se esquecesse deles.

**- E acha que eu não sei?!** – exclamou irritado – Acha que eu me sinto orgulhoso de ter feito o que eu fiz. Não! Mas isso é, em parte o quê as pessoas esperam de mim, de nós! Esperam que tenhamos gelo nas veias e que fiquemos tão sólidos quanto um pilar, para que eles construam suas novas e felizes vidas, agora que o mal definitivo foi eliminado. Isso não é nada do que eu quero. Quero poder chorar a morte deles, gritar a morte deles... mas não tive esse direito... e agora... eu nem ao menos sei como fazê-lo.

Sírius não falou nada. Apenas acompanhou com pesar, a saída do jovem Weasley do cemitério. Ironicamente, ele agora sentia na pele a fama de sobrevivente que Harry teve que aturar em seu retorno à comunidade mágica, aos 11 anos. Olhando para os túmulos ao seu lado, disse:

- Eu sei que ele vai se encontrar, algum dia e nós, seus amigos, estaremos aqui para ele. Só espero que, um dia, ele possa se perdoar por sobreviver àquela guerra. Ele daria a vida por vocês, como eu e mais metade da Ordem. Mas duvido que sobre espaço, para pensar assim, com tamanho pesar. Não concorda, Harry? – sorriu, triste – Nos vemos o mês que vem. Até logo, Harry, Hermione.

* * *

Saindo do cemitério, Rony parecia um homem mudado. Gritar pela morte de seu melhor amigo e da mulher de sua vida tinha-lhe tirado um peso de seu peito. Aceitava agora o que tinha que fazer. O que tinha que fazer pelo bem da humanidade.

* * *

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Desculpem a demora,porém foi muito dificil faze-lo! Contei com a grande ajuda do Fan Surfer e agradeço muito!**_

_**Queria agradecer a Layla Black por mais reviews! e por favor gente. Os seus reviews são minha inspiração! quando não recebo acho que ninguém tá gostando. **_

_**Obrigado, **_

_**Thierry Harry  
**_


	4. Está na hora de partir

**Capítulo 4** **– Está na hora de partir.**

Rony estava sentado na cadeira mais próxima à janela da longa mesa de madeira da Toca observando as gotas caírem, onde as mesmas faziam uma sinfonia única na calha do lugar. O tempo, desde a noite em que fora ao cemitério, não havia melhorado. Agora, ao invés do garoto se trancar no quarto e ficar lá por horas pensando, ele recorria àquela cadeira na cozinha. Ele a via como uma amiga. O ruivo se deliciava ao ver o caminho que a água levava até seu nível inferior. Depois de sua decisão estar formada, a dezena de dias que antecederam ao atual, passaram voando. Na manhã seguinte, Rony partiria para o seu objetivo. Não sabia onde ao menos a estava garota.

- Por que você não volta para o seu quarto, Ronald? Pelo menos lá nós não precisamos te ver nesse estado – disse Fred e George ao mesmo tempo, entrando na cozinha.

- Desculpe... Eu já estava indo – levantou-se indo em direção à porta, porém, os gêmeos foram mais rápidos: o agarraram e o arremessaram de volta para a cadeira.

- _Que isso_, cara! Estávamos apenas brincando! _Sai dessa!_ – depois de uma longa troca de olhares fulminantes entre os irmãos, Fred quebrou o silêncio – O que está acontecendo com você, Roniquinho? Desde que vocês voltaram daquela missão, você está tão... tão... tão chato! Você só fica ai sentado olhando para o nada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Vamos lá, Rony! Pode se abrir conosco! Somos seus irmãos!

- Desculpe...

- Você só sabe se desculpar! Até parece que fez algo de muito errado! _Se é que não fez! _– completaram os dois Weasleys juntos. - Ok. Vamos dizer à mamãe que não conseguimos arrancar nada de você. Estávamos apenas fazendo isso pelos sapos de chocolate, mesmo... – o ruivo apenas bufou, enquanto os gêmeos saiam da cozinha – É George! Iremos ter que chamar o Krum. Hahaha!

Rony ficara por ali mais alguns minutos. O aquecedor da casa estava o sufocando. A chuva já havia terminado e agora o garoto estava andando sobre os jardins da Toca.

- Será que aquelas criaturas destruiriam até vocês? – suplicou para um gnomo.

- Filho da p.... – respondeu a criatura com um olhar seco e indescritível.

- _Fred_..._ George_... – sussurrou sarcasticamente.

Agora, Rony se arrependia de ter saído de sua casa. O clima havia mudado muito. Nevava forte e o caminho até o topo do monte que o garoto pretendia subir era espesso e inclinado.

_Algumas horas depois_

- Rony, meu querido. Onde você estava?! Eu já tirei o jantar da mesa faz um tempo! Você está bem?

- Sim, mamãe. Eu só estava dando uma volta. E estou faminto.

- Sim, certo, querido. Sente-se – a matriarca fez um movimento com as mãos indicando para que o filho se sentasse.

- Eu preciso falar com você mamãe. O assunto é sério – Molly fugiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu o tom da voz de seu filho – Amanhã irei viajar em uma missão da Ordem que Sirius me encarregou. Nem o Percy sabe a respeito disso... – e com uma breve pausa, continuou – Ela é extremamente perigosa. Não tenho previsão de quando voltarei, ou sequer se voltarei.

- **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! NEM PENSE EM FAZER ALGO A.....**

- Tudo que ela irá lhe dizer irá mudar em sua escolha de ir nesta missão, filho? – a voz embargada de Arthur chegou à cozinha.

- Não pai. Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem filho. Vai dar tudo certo. Você irá voltar com certeza.

- **ARTHUR? QUE TIPO DE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA? ELE NÃO VAI DE JEITO NENH.....** – e foi silenciada pelas costas do marido.

- A propósito Rony. Eu entrei em seu "nutibooki" trouxa hoje e li uma história chamada "O bastão de Watoomb" em um site que você estava conectado. Ela é extremamente interessante. – sorriu por cima do ombro e com uma expressão de quem estava pensando em algo esquecido, continuou – Estou louco para ir um dia em um jogo de quadribol trouxa. Digo, futebol. Está certo?

- Um dia irei levá-lo – retribuiu o sorriso e quando o patriarca estava quase sumindo de sua visão, gritou – e não é nutibooki papai! É notebook!

- Eu ainda sou mais velho! Me respeite! – os dois gargalharam. Agora o ruivo retomava o olhar para a mãe enxugando uma lágrima no olho.

- Amanhã irei partir cedo. Talvez não veja a senhora. Estou subindo para o meu quarto. Eu amo você, mamãe.

- Filho... E sua comida?

- Perdi o apetite. Desculpe – o homem caminhou até sua mãe e lhe deu um aconchegante e carinhoso beijo na testa e quando estava saindo da cozinha, pronto para subir as escadas, ouviu:

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, meu querido. Você irá voltar. Eu sei disso.... – uma breve pausa fez com que o ruivo derramasse uma lagrima e corresse ao encontro de sua mãe e lhe desse um forte abraço – não pense que eu estou de acordo com essa viajem, ouviu bem? Agora vá dormir! Já está tarde... Eu te amo, meu bem.

E Rony subiu as escadas até seu quarto para uma longa noite de sono.

O sol estava apenas no ponto inicial de sua trajetória diária e Rony já estava na Estação Internacional de Rede de Flú. Destino: Egito. Ele estava resoluto ao se dirigir para a lareira 148, o jovem resolveu não perder tempo e começar sua missão do melhor jeito possível. Sem despedidas. Se tudo desse certo, veria sua família. Se não, evitaria uma despedida triste.

Ao chegar na Estação Internacional da Rede Flú do Cairo, Rony notou uma grande movimentação de bruxos e trouxas, uma vez que a estação funcionava em um prédio adjacente ao aeroporto internacional da capital do Egito. Saindo dali, misturou-se aos turistas locais. Definitivamente seu lema para essa missão era pensar positivo para pensar ver se atraia boas vibrações. Não que ele acreditava nisso, mas era isso ou desesperar-se em saber que seu rabo estaria na reta e, dessa vez, a comunidade mágica e o mundo trouxa dependiam exclusivamente dele. após comprar alguns suvenires em uma loja próxima, junto de um mapa. Aí surgiu sua primeira decepção. O deserto do Saara compreende uma faixa de terra praticamente igual a toda a Europa, se estendendo por um total de 13 países. Sua suposição de começar pelo Egito é o equivalente a olhar para o lago negro de sua antiga escola e contar quantos sereianos tinham lá, apenas olhando. Ele seguiu para lá , contando apenas com a sorte e com o senso comum, de que há alguma relação entre as pirâmides incas e as pirâmides egípcias. Se sua suposição for acertada, seria o lugar perfeito para procurar Giovanna.

Após se registrar no Cairo Imperial Hotel, o jovem começou se misturando à um grupo de turistas que ia para as pirâmides de Gizé. Lá chegando, os turistas dividiram-se entre as 3 pirâmides do local. Parte deles, foi para a tumba de Queops enquanto outros se dirigiram para a tumba de seu irmão, Quefren. A terceira turma, na qual Rony se incluía, estava em direção da tumba do filho de Queops, Mikerinos.

Apesar da suntuosidade do palácio, nenhum indício de qualquer coisa sobre a prova, nem sinal da garota estranha que o tinha colocado nesta confusão. Após algumas horas de uma infrutífera busca, o jovem desistiu de procurar incógnito entre os turistas e decidiu procurar na proteção da noite. Voltando para o hotel, Rony vai até sua mala e pega uma velha Nimbus 2001, que pertencera à seu finado amigo e, esperando anoitecer, saiu incógnito pelo luar.

Imediatamente, voando em direção leste para seu objetivo, ele ainda teve tempo de ver as belezas daquela cidade e prometeu que se sobrevivesse à provação, passaria algum tempo visitando as belezas da cidade. No templo de Queops, Rony fica encantado com a beleza dos hieróglifos, coisa que não prestara atenção quando veio aqui pela primeira vez. Contudo, ainda não havia indício algum de Giovanna. Tanto quanto na pirâmide seguinte, essa era, evidentemente, uma pista furada.

No alto da pirâmide de Quefren, um ponto brilhante chamou a atenção do ruivo. Aproximando-se do alto com a vassoura, Rony viu um espelho comum no alto de uma das 7 maravilhas do mundo antigo. Antes de pegar o espelho, o homem resolveu dar uma olhada ao redor, pois aquilo parecia deliberadamente colocado ali. Sua face estava voltada para o leste e o ângulo de incidência da luz lunar nas pedras faziam com que a sombra parecesse uma serpente com sua cabeça voltada para o leste. Mais à frente, um sitio arqueológico estava sendo escavado e a boca da cobra terminava, onde as escavações começavam; sobrevoando o sítio arqueológico, o ruivo viu uma formação semelhante à uma seta. Para completar o quadro, nas costas do espelho havia apenas um nome: Giovanna.

- Hum... pelo menos ela deixou uma indicação. Vou voltar para o hotel, antes que eu congele nesse lugar. Quem diria que faz tanto frio aqui?

__________________________________________________________________

Os dias que se seguiram ensinaram o valor da vida desértica para Ronald Billius Weasley, que foi do luxo do Cairo Imperial Hotel para a desolação desértica do Saara. Na manhã seguinte à sua descoberta, o jovem deixou o Hotel e decidiu seguir a direção em sua Nimbus 2001. sua primeira lição foi quanto à temperatura: em dias normais, a temperatura do Saara passa dos 40º tranqüilamente, isso é contrastado pela súbita mudança de temperatura à noite. De fato, a maioria dos animais desérticos da região é notívaga, por essa razão. A segunda lição que o deserto lhe mostrou foi que, embora uma vassoura seja um instrumento mágico, ela continua sendo uma vassoura, cuja palha da cauda é claramente passível de combustão à altas temperaturas. Voando em sua vassoura, à uma altura inferior a 1000 pés para poder observar algumas atividades humanas, o calor do deserto fazia uma dupla exposição na palha da vassoura. Com a onda de calor descendo em direção ao solo e sendo refletida pela areia do deserto, a palha começou uma lenta combustão e apenas tarde demais, o dono dela pode perceber e descer no meio do deserto. Como resultado, sua vassoura precisaria de uma reforma e ele estava oficialmente à pé no meio do deserto.

Era o terceiro dia de busca e já passava das dez da manhã. A temperatura estava na faixa de 39º e o ruivo sabia que precisaria parar logo e esperar o sol baixar um pouco, para poder continuar em sua jornada. Procurando um lugar para se esconder, Rony percebe uma nuvem densa no horizonte.

- Pelo visto hoje tem chuva! E das grossas – disse o homem para si mesmo, numa tentativa de ter esperança. Não poderia estar mais errado, pois a nuvem começou a se mover em direção a ele em grande velocidade. Quando tinha apenas alguns quilômetros de visibilidade, o jovem descobriu que tratava-se de uma tempestade de areia.

A autovelocidade da areia chocava-se contra seu corpo com violência, fazendo com que toda a pele exposta fosse arranhada ou rasgada. Agora ele entendia o porquê essas tempestades eram o terror de todos os moradores do deserto. Avançando com dificuldade, o ruivo conseguiu divisar destroços de um avião que poderia ser usado como abrigo durante a tempestade. Com extrema dificuldade, ele literalmente se arrastou para lá. Em seu rosto havia severos arranhões e ele tinha mais areia em sua boca, do que caberia em um caminhão de brinquedo.

- Droga de tempestade! Do jeito que engoli areia, vou acabar cagando cimento – conclui, enquanto revisa suas feridas – Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

- Eu diria, Jovem Ronald, que seu estilo de vida atrai essas aventuras – disse a voz ao lado. Assustado, o jovem olha para o seu interlocutor e para si, umas três vezes antes de contestá-lo.

- Dumbledore!? Então... eu estou morto?

- Como eu disse uma vez a Harry, a morte nada mais é do que uma aventura, para uma mente estruturada – responde, enquanto ajeita seus óculos com aro de meia-lua.

- **Grande!** – explode o ruivo – Estou preso em uma tempestade de areia, no meio do deserto do Saara, procurando uma garota que não deve ter nem 12 anos de idade e me diz que eu sou a única esperança do mundo trouxa **e **bruxo, e além de ferido, estou alucinando com um homem morto que fala por enigmas. É... Meu dia não poderia ficar melhor!

- Meu caro, você precisa parar de ver as coisas como um tabuleiro de xadrez. A vida não é somente peças brancas e peças pretas.

- É tão difícil, pelo amor de Mérlin, você responder uma perguntar com um simples "sim" ou "não"!? – suspirou o garoto cansado.

- Excepcionalmente desta vez, vou abrir uma exceção e lhe responder diretamente: Não, você não está morto. Mas eu recomendaria que você fizesse um encantamento para selar essa entrada, antes que a areia invada todo o lugar e ai sim, você estará morto.

De má vontade, o jovem executa o encanto sem tirar os olhos de seu antigo diretor. Jamais ouvira, de qualquer pessoa uma história semelhante. Sabia que o diretor não havia se tornado um fantasma, então, por que estaria ali?

- Vejo que você deve estar se perguntando sobre a minha súbita visita – diz Alvo.

- Isso, e comentando a possibilidade de finalmente ter ficado maluco.

- Temo que não, meu jovem, assim como temo que as palavras da jovem Giovanna sejam tão verdadeiras quanto sua varinha – sorriu - a vida de cada ser vivo do planeta depende de Ronald Billius Weasley.

- Ah! Nada como um subproduto da sua mente ensandecida para colocar mais pressão na sua vida – ironizou o Weasley – Por que você não vai fazer companhia ao Flamel? Ou ao Snape? Aposto que vocês devem ter muito em comum.

- A propósito, meu caro Ronald. Você sabe abrir portas?

- Você só pode estar ficando louco! Não! Você não! **Eu **devo estar ficando louco! Para que abrir portas, meu bom Mérlin? Do que você está falando? _Alohomora_... primeiro ano... lembra?

- Eu não estava me referindo a este tipo de portas, mas é bom para um professor saber que seu aluno prestou atenção nas aulas – completa sorrindo.

Fechando os olhos por um instante, o jovem diz: - Espero que esteja satisfeito com isso, porque eu nunca fui muito de prestar atenção.

- E agora está aqui. Com o destino da humanidade em mãos e nem ao menos sabe abrir uma porta.

Rony abriu os olhos para contestar a alucinação, mas era tarde demais. Esta já tinha sumido, se é que algum momento esteve ali, deixando o jovem com a palavra engasgada na boca. Após alguns minutos para se acalmar, o rapaz decidiu que seria uma boa idéia fechar os olhos e dormir por um tempo.

- Se eu fosse você, dava uma olhada neste corte no seu rosto. Está com cara que vai infeccionar! – contesta uma voz. O ruivo nem ao menos se dignou a abrir seus olhos.

- Se eu fechar os olhos você vai sumir, não é, sua maldita alucinação?

- Abra os olhos.

- Não!

- Abra... os olhos.

- N-ã-o...

- Abra... a droga... dos seus olhos.

- Você não pode me obrigar, seu subproduto de uma mente destorcida.

- Rony... Vai deixar a Hermione esperando?

- Eu não vou cair nesse truque sujo, sua alucinação folgada, obsessiva e suja!

- Acredite no que quiser. Apenas **ABRA OS OLHOS!!!**

-** Não!**

- Tudo bem, eu desisto... Só me resta aparecer num sonho erótico da Gina**.**

- Filho da p...!!!!!! – diz o ciumento, abrindo seus olhos, para se deparar com o sorriso sádico que ele não via há anos. O sorriso de seu melhor amigo.

- Eu sempre soube que você era preguiçoso para sair da cama, mas não esperava que você iria ficar pior que nosso tempo de colégio.

Ao contrário do moreno, Rony nada fala. Apenas observa assustado seu "novo" velho companheiro. Já haviam passado por situações desesperadoras juntos, mas nada o havia preparado para uma visita póstuma de Harry.

- E então? O gato comeu a sua língua? Espero que não tenha sido McGonagall – sorriu.

- Miserável! Como ousa vir aqui? Como ousa brincar com a minha dor? Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu estou começando a recusar a idéia que mesmo a minha mente não seria tão desgraçadamente sacana a ponto de brincar com uma coisa dessas. Quem diabos é você?

- Sou o Batman!

- Agora você passou dos limites! – diz enfurecido.

- Não! Você foi quem passou dos limites com a sua autopiedade! Tem idéia de como as pessoas que morreram na guerra contra Voldemort gostariam de estar no seu lugar? Sentir a brisa no rosto? A grama sob seus pés? O cheiro das flores? Poder tocar, abraçar seus entes queridos?!

- De que adianta quando não pude salvar todos? Quando não pude salvar você? Quando não pude salvar Hermione? Quando não pude salva Tonks e Lupin? Quando não pude impedir que Ted ficasse órfão... Tão órfão, quanto você!

- Isso não me atinge mais, seu pateta, estou morto! O que realmente me entristece é como **você** está cuidando da sua vida. A mim e a todos. Você não se tornou um auror, você se tornou um caçador da própria morte durante os dois últimos anos. E agora, quando lhe é dada uma missão na qual você só pode contar com você, suas habilidades e seus conhecimentos, vai gritar na frente do túmulo de seus melhores amigos que não é justo?! **Adivinha: a vida não é justa!** Não era quando saímos de Hogwarts para procurar as horcruxes e também não é agora. **E você sabe disso!** O que nos leva a uma pergunta: Por que?

- Porque eu não posso fazer tudo sozinho. Eu não sou bom de duelos quanto você era. Não sou inteligente quanto Hermione era. Eu era apenas... a terceira ponta do triangulo. Nunca fiz nada por mim mesmo, nunca tive uma vitória que não estivesse relacionada a vocês, de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Patético! Você nem ao menos sabe abrir uma única porta para sua auto-confiança!

- Estou me sentindo uma espécie de Steve Wonder, aqui. Esse assunto de portas outra vez? Todos conseguem ver alguma coisa que eu não vejo. Me poupem! – e num piscar de olhos, seu amigo não estava mais no local.

Quase uma hora depois, a tempestade de areia deu sinais de que seu fim estava próximo. Os ventos pareciam se abrandar e criaram até uma sinfonia natural que permitiu ao ruivo relaxar e até mesmo dormir.

- Rony, é hora de acordar – sussurrou uma melodiosa voz.

- Não... De novo não – choramingou.

- Vamos... abra os olhos!

Ao contrário da ultima vez, o rapaz abriu seus olhos imediatamente, mas ficou apenas observando seu novo interlocutor.

- Não vai dizer nada? Gritar como da outra vez?

- Estou... poupando... ar – diz ofegante.

- Incrível! Pensei que eu que teria que te lembrar disso. A tempestade já passou e é melhor você começar a escavar areia, se quiser sair daqui.

- Eu... tenho uma... idéia melhor – diz o jovem aparatando em seguida. Ele sabia que não era uma boa idéia, então aparatou a sete metros de altura de sua posição atual. Infelizmente, a queda de 6 metros não lhe garantiu uma aterrissagem suave. Quando ele se levantou, havia um rasgo em sua roupa e um novo corte, dessa vez profundo, em seu antebraço. Olhando em direção ao céu, o ruivo percebeu que a noite começava a cair. Sua sensação de tempo estava distorcida e enquanto dentro da fuselagem do avião pareciam apenas algumas horas, a tempestade de areia durou quase o dia inteiro. O ar lá dentro estava perigosamente escasso e, se Hermione não tivesse o acordado, ele teria sufocado dormindo.(**N/A** : e a fic teria terminado. Hahahaha);

Orientando-se pelas estrelas que começavam a surgir, Rony conseguiu constatar o leste e seguir em frente em seu trajeto. Após pensar sobre a aparição de Dumbledore, Harry e Hermione, o ruivo sussurrou baixinho:

- Pelo menos ela me poupou do sermão.

* * *

_**Caros leitores que acompanham a minha fic! Aqui estou eu! Depois de muito tempo para postar este capítulo.**_

_**Peço minhas humildes desculpas pela demora, mas vocês sabem, não é? Fim de ano! Festas! Viajens! **_

_**Este capítulo foi dificil para ser feito, devido as localizações do Saara. Tive a ajuda do Fan Surfer, e sim! O crédito é seu tanto quanto **_

_**meu! Valeu mesmo! Também queria agradeçer minha leitora preferida, e acho que a única que continua acompanhando a fic, Layla **_

_**Black... Você realmente me inspira a continuar a fic! Muito obrigado! Um maravilhoso ano para você cheio de paz e saúde! Mas enfim...**_

_**Como passou de festas de fim de ano? Espero que tenham sido maravilhosas...**_

_**Espero voltar mais cedo desta vez! Agora a fic começa! hahahahaha**_

_**Um grande beijo a todos,**_

_**Thierry Harry!  
**_


	5. A jovem Giovanna

**Capítulo 5 – A jovem Giovanna.**

Ironicamente, todo o ocorrido durante a tempestade de areia fez com que ele despertasse com mais vitalidade que nos outros dias. Alucinações ou não, ele não poderia negar que elas tiveram um efeito positivo sobre ele; o tempo de sono e proteção da tempestade na fuselagem levara o dia inteiro deixando apenas o frescor da noite para a caminhada. Isso, aliado à fauna noturna que começava a despertar lhe davam maiores possibilidades de avanço para o destino incerto.

Sua primeira preocupação foi distanciar-se do local, conseguindo algum lugar estável para caçar. Alguns quilômetros adiante, ele levitou e pôde divisar alguns lagartos e escorpiões no solo mais a sua frente. Com a varinha em punho, o ruivo estupefou-os, imobilizando os animais até sua chegada. Sacando uma faca de acampamento, matou e limpou os lagartos ao modo trouxa, enquanto os escorpiões, ele apenas arrancou os ferrões e as pinças e os comeu cru.

- Deus te abençoe, Discovery Channel!!! – observou o ruivo – Quem diria que eu iria aproveitar os conhecimentos do "À prova de tudo". _Inflamus!_

Gerando uma fogueira mágica da ponta de sua varinha, o homem se dedicou a cozinhar sua presa. Depois de se alimentar com escorpiões, foi a vez dos lagartos; isso o saciou, mas conhecendo seu estomago ele resolveu guardar uma parte para o resto da viajem.

Seguindo a rota das estrelas, Rony caminhava em seu rumo. Já fazia dias desde sua ultima pista e mesmo com as sobras de comida, o ruivo estava sedento. A noite passava cada vez mais devagar para ele e mesmo assim, continuou a marcha. Logo após o amanhecer, com uma temperatura de 27º C e em franco aumento, Ronald Billius Weasley desmaia de exaustão.

* * *

- Ronald... vamos! Acorda! – sussurrou uma bela voz. Os ouvidos do aludido não demonstraram ter conhecimento da ordem dada. Sua cara, no entanto, começou a franzir-se numa clara mostra de que ele estava lutando contra a inconsciência. A dona da voz, por excelência, achou que deveria ajudar dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.  
Os sentidos treinados de Ronald, pese sua sonolência, agiram conforme o treinamento, despertando e subjugando a jovem dona da voz. Surpresa, ela notou que houve uma mudança em seus posicionamentos: agora era ela que estava deitada, enquanto ele estava encima dela. Ela jamais viu quando o jovem despertou e girou sobre ela, imobilizando-a sob seu peso.

- Vejo que a doutora fez seu trabalho muito bem, você reage prontamente a estímulos externos.

- Quem é você e onde eu estou? – perguntou confuso.

- Retiro o que disse. Ela ainda tinha que te mudar um pouco. Você dorme demais.

- Responda minhas perguntas antes que eu quebre seu braço!

- Se eu quisesse o seu mal, teria lhe deixado morrer no deserto. Além disso, você não poderia cumprir a missão que eu lhe dei.  
Ao ouvir essas palavras, a visão do ruivo começou a se enfocar deixando o aturdimento e a sonolência fora de seu cérebro; com isso ele notou que estava, literalmente, esmagando o motivo daquela jornada sob seu peso.

- Giovanna? Que lugar é esse?

- Estamos no Oásis de Siuá, próximo a fronteira com a Líbia. Encontramos você desmaiado à algumas milhas da entrada do Oásis. Não pensou em trazer mais água?

- Não sou obrigado a me lembrar de tudo. Especialmente porque a sua mensagem na pirâmide foi um pouco vaga, para não dizer estúpida. Se me quisesse aqui por que não deixou a localização?

- Porque, jovem Ronald, essa é a primeira parte de seu treinamento! Sobrevivência! A viajem em si deve ter lhe ensinado algumas coisas úteis, mas a principal que lhe faltava desde a morte de seus amigos, é a vontade de sobreviver.

- Você o quê??? Você tem ao menos um pingo de consciência de que eu poderia estar morto bem agora? De que eu poderia não estar tendo essa conversa estúpida com você?

- Claro que sim. Por isso que a prova se chama S-O-B-R-E-V-I-V-Ê-N-C-I-A. Você pensou que tudo seria muito fácil? Chegar aqui e ficar sentado olhando o por do sol desértico com um drinque ao lado? Se pensou isso, você está totalmente enganado, meu caro Weasley. Você está aqui porque tudo tem um propósito! Neste momento a constante para a sobrevivência da humanidade é você! E não ouse fugir de seu destino! Ela não iria querer isso, como não quis que tudo acontecesse como aconteceu.

- Ela quem?

- A pessoa que foi incumbida de sua iniciação.

- Espera um minuto. Sou lerdo mas não sou burro! Pelo que pude perceber, você citou o fato de existir uma doutora que teria me treinado...mas eu não conheço nenhuma médi-bruxa.

- Hum... Então ela não lhe contou nada?  
- De quem diabos você está falando?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Ah! Vem sim! Eu quero respostas!

- E eu quero que você perceba nossa comprometedora posição e saia de cima de mim – disse ela com voz perigosa. Como esperado, o jovem deu um pulo para longe dela, completamente sem jeito.

- E agora? – perguntou o ruivo – O que fazemos?

- Você come alguma coisa, pois está ai nesta cama há dois dias! Pode não parecer pelo meu jeito, mas eu estava preocupada com você. Assim que se recuperar e descansar alguns dias, iremos... peraí! A que distância você consegue aparatar?

- Segundo os novos estudos da academia dos Aurores, podemos aparatar em qualquer lugar desde que tenhamos força suficiente e conhecimento do local.

- Então teoricamente, se eu lhe mostrar uma foto do lugar, e você ser forte o suficiente para nos levar até lá, não teremos problemas?

- Correto.

- Então nesse caso, eu lhe apresentarei a maior montanha da África!

- Me de uma foto... Então esse é o Kilimanjaro? Parece menos na TV. Pensando bem, vejo que o Discovery Channel não foi tão útil assim.

- Iremos para o Kilimanjaro nos próximos dias, enquanto isso descanse e aproveite para dar uma volta na cidade, pois nunca se sabe quando você verá civilização novamente – completa a garota, saindo do quarto.

- Maldita pirralha irritante! Espera ai, eu não sou tão mais velho que ela assim. Mérlim, essa garota faz com que eu me sinta um velho.

* * *

- Por favor, quanto está esta bolsa, senhor?

- Por favor, Giovanna. Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos até uma cantina.

- Você só sabe comer, Ronald?

- Aqui estou e irei com você para o Kilimanjaro. Agora por favor, vamos comer?  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem – deu-se por vencida a garota, para desgosto do vendedor de bolsas e foram para um restaurante com mesas ao ar livre.

- Este kebab está realmente ótimo – diz o garoto com euforia, enquanto mistura sua refeição com molho de iogurte..

- Você é louco? Até um recém nascido sabe que só se come kebab com molho chilli!  
- Há há há! Cada um com seus problemas, my friend. Molho de iogurte no kebab da uma combinação dos deuses!

- Ah! Você é cabeça dura! Irei provar para você – diz a jovem virando-se para um homem moreno, sentado na mesa ao lado – Senhor, o que o senhor acha sobre molho de iogurte?

- Nunca experimentei molho de iogurte em outros tipos de refeição. Mas sei que no kebab, fica uma coisa divina! Você deveria provar! – o homem levantou-se e, atrevidamente, despejou o molho de cor branca no lanche da garota.  
- Gostei deste cara! – comenta o ruivo olhando para o lutador conhecido como Tigre do Deserto, que sorriu de volta ao garoto.  
- Ei! Você não tinha o direito! – diz Giovanna enraivecida.

- Prove! Você vai gostar! – retrucou desviando o olhar de volta para a garota.  
- Não! Prove você as belezas do molho chilli! – disse colocando mais um pouco de molho picante, como um ballet ensaiado o homem tornou colocar o molho branco.

- Não! Só irei provar depois que você provar!

- De jeito algum! – disse dando mais uma pitada do molho de cor vermelha.  
- Ah! Quer saber? Eu como! Dá isso aqui! – diz Rony tomando posse do kebab e enfiando na boca de uma vez só, para a surpresa dos outros dois.

- E então? – perguntaram os dois sincronizados.  
- Definitivamente iogurte!

- O garoto tem um bom gosto! Também gostei de você! – diz o mais velho, sob o olhar incrédulo de Giovanna.  
Depois de almoçar, a jovem resolveu se vingar de seu companheiro levando-o para as compras no mercado no centro da cidade. Após escolher, provar, pechinchar e seduzir os vendedores, ela saiu satisfeita enquanto seu acompanhante saiu cheio de pacotes, coisa que o deixou de péssimo humor.

- Por que comprar tanta coisa, se você não irá levar metade?  
- Por que colocar molho de iogurte no kebab?

- Você sabia que só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta?  
- Como você está fazendo agora?  
- Eu comecei primeiro?  
- E não quer terminar isso?

- E por que eu deveria?

- Por que você é o adulto?

- E você acha que eu tenho trauma com isso?

- Argh! Ta, você venceu! – comentou irritada a jovem. Novamente.

- Ahhhh! A sabedoria trouxa do youtube! – diz o ruivo se gabando – Você deveria ver o jogo do "Só perguntas".

- Então – começou Giovanna – deseja fazer mais alguma pergunta ainda?

- Na verdade, sim. Quem supostamente deveria me treinar? – indagou o ruivo. Diferente das outras vezes, ele possuía um olhar duro; como se dessa vez compreendesse todo o peso da missão que Harry tencionava carregar sozinho.

- É melhor irmos para casa. Essa é uma conversa que precisamos de um local longe dos olhos curiosos.

Sem outra palavra proferida entre a dupla, ambos seguiram para casa da garota, localizada nos arredores do Oásis. Como a principal característica do Oásis é a facilidade da água, todo comércio e o centro da cidade estavam margeados pela água, enquanto o "subúrbio" estava mais voltado para o deserto. Assim que chegaram, o jovem colocou as compras da garota sobre a mesa e sentou-se no chão procurando uma posição confortável para a conversa. Durante o trajeto, Giovanna tentou, de todas as maneiras pensar em um modo para que o ruivo desistisse da idéia, mas quando olhou para aqueles olhos que demonstravam tamanha determinação que mais pareciam que mudariam do tom azul para um cinza, ela viu que não teria mais volta. Teria que contar.

- Você realmente quer saber?

- Sim.

- Se eu disser, com todo o meu coração, que você não está pronto para ouvir o que tenho para dizer, você ainda irá querer as respostas?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – falou rendida – vamos recapitular: Os círios foram criados pela cultura Inca e se descontrolou. 6 dos 7 criadores destes monstros, estão mortos. Uma seguiu para o futuro para concretizar a profecia dada antes do extermínio da civilização. Até aqui, para você está tudo bem?

- Lógico que não. Essa história ainda tem muitos pontos soltos, mas pode continuar.

- Certo, como eu disse, um dos criadores veio para o futuro, ou melhor, sua alma veio para o futuro. Mais precisamente há 20 anos. Ela encarnou em um bebê e como em sua época natal este corpo tinha características similares a sua antiga forma e ele veio com todo o potencial para ajudá-lo e prepará-lo a cumprir o seu destino.

- Espera ai! – interrompeu o jovem – você está me dizendo que tudo aquilo que aconteceu com Harry, foi por minha causa?

- Não, meu caro Ronald. Estou dizendo que tudo tem seu eixo. O que aconteceu, aconteceu! Pense em uma vitrola. Nós, agora, só estamos na faixa errada. Precisamos tomar o rumo certo! A doutora compôs metade da faixa. Só precisamos terminá-la.  
- Você pode, pelo amor de deus, me dizer quem é a maldita doutora que supostamente me treinou até hoje?  
- Hermione.

* * *

_Caros leitores! Das profundezas surge aquele que nunca desistiu desta fic! Isso mesmo! Thierry Harry está de volta com Despertar. _

_Peço minhas humildes desculpas, para aqueles que estavam ansiosos com a continuidade da fic, mas devido alguns problemas, as idéias não fluíam!_

_Despertar voltou a tona com uma revelação impressionante, mas não diria que foi um capítulo tenso, e sim um capítulo cheio de humor, com o objetivo de dar um quebre_

_nos momentos difíceis que nosso protagonista sofreu capítulo anterior. _

_Vale indicar que este capítulo está cheio de referências a outras séries, tanto animadas como reallity shows._

_Agradeço agora e sempre ao Fan Surferm por me ajudar a por as idéias em dia, depois de tanto tempo!_

_Enfim! Despertar está de volta e começando a entrar no rumo da fic!_

_Obrigado a todos, _

_Thierry Harry  
_


	6. Verdades e Mentiras Parte 1

Capítulo – 06. Verdades e Mentiras Parte 1

De todas as reações que Giovanna acreditaria que Ronald Weasley tivesse, a última coisa que ela esperava era um ataque de risos. Contudo, ele estava mais ali no chão, rindo até acabar o ar, como mostrava sua face vermelha. Já faziam 5 minutos e ele não dava mostras de cansaço.

- Devo acreditar que você não leva fé, certo? – perguntou a garota, com a testa franzida.

- Hahahaha... essa foi muito... hahaha... boa... Faz tempo... que eu não rio assim... – tentou falar o jovem, entrecortado por tentativas de tomar algo de ar. após mais uns minutos, ele finalmente conseguiu se acalmar – Agora, que tal falar sério? – perguntou descontraído.

- Eu já disse... e você ouviu o que eu disse. Sua amiga, Hermione tem a alma de uma das criadoras dos Círios. Elas se fundiram para criar a mulher que voce conheceu como Hermione Jane Granger.

- Tá... Ok... Suponhamos que eu acredite nisso, quais são as provas que a Hermione que eu conheci era uma farsa? – falou, com soberba.

- No meu tempo, a cientista tinha a habilidade de se comunicar com pequenos e médios animais. Tais como sapos, gatos e pequenos roedores. Isso não lhe traz algo à mente?

- "Meu tempo"? você veio do passado então?

- Teremos muito tempo para isso. Responda à questão?

- Trevor, o sapo de Neville tinha desaparecido... foi assim que nos conhecemos...

- E o sapo apareceu quando?

- No barco... sempre nos perguntamos como ele tinha ido parar lá... ah... Nãoooooo... seria irreal demais! – desconversou o ruivo, tentando tirar a atenção do caso.

- No passado, ela tinha um Puma de estimação. Qual o animal de estimação dela?

- Um gato... amarelo e gordo. Agora que você falou... espera! Acabo de descobrir o ponto falho da sua pegadinha: Se ela tem comunicação por quê ela não encontrou Perebas? – disse com sorna.

- Ele era um animago. Seu cérebro não funcionava como o de um animal comum. Por isso ela não poderia se comunicar com ele. Mas se comunicou com o gato e, por isso, afirmou categoricamente que ele não comeu seu animal de estimação.

- Ela falou com você? Quando?

- Estivemos em contato durante as férias. Na verdade, ela me mandava algumas corujas sobre o seu desenvolvimento, durante o ano letivo.

- Essa eu quero ver! Você está se complicando com essa piada cada vez mais. Eu conheço a caligrafia dela.

Sem responder à provocação, a jovem vai até seu quarto e pega uma caixa de madeira contendo diversos pergaminhos. Oferece a caixa para o homem que, pega um aleatoriamente e o abre.

"_Giovanna,_

_Ainda não me acostumei totalmente em te chamar assim, mas o convívio com a cultura inglesa está me ajudando bastante. Não sente saudades de Gie Oha Van Atus? É. Definitivamente, nos tempos modernos nunca iriam se adaptar. Vamos então direto ao ponto: _

_Aproveitando a distração causada pelo Torneio Tribruxo estou avaliando o escolhido. Contudo, pergunto-me: Será mesmo que ele é quem achamos que ele é? Não me entenda mal, confio em seu julgamento; é só que ele... como posso dizer...parece meio imaturo._

_Quando não estamos brigando, e acredite, isso toma muito tempo, ele é um garoto bom e até certo ponto nobre. Mas por mais que sejam meus esforços, ele definitivamente não parece corresponder às expectativas. A prova em contrário, que me alenta a seguir, é aquele pequeno segundo onde tudo parece perdido e Rony faz algo tão genial quanto absolutamente enervante, mas que se prova o necessário para seguirmos em frente._

_Como nota pessoal, começo a notar que minha preocupação por ele vai além do esperado. Não sei se algo meu ou deste corpo, mas é algo que devo ficar atenta._

_Mandarei o novo relatório em breve._

_Hermione"_

Incontestável. Ele conhecia aqueles traços bem demais. A letra poderia até ser forjada, mas os traços de hesitação em algumas palavras eram características da mulher que amou com loucura até então. A mesma mulher que acabara de descobrir, estava usando-o. Sem pestanejar, Rony amassa o pergaminho e diz:

- Vou sair.

Ela sabia que o confronto seria doloroso, mas Giovanna nunca imaginou que a voz dele soaria tão fria quanto uma lápide.

* * *

A única imagem que o ruivo conseguiu ver ao abrir os olhos, os fez fechar rapidamente. O sol estava escaldante.

_Início do Flashback_

Rony estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Não acreditava que tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Nem mesmo sabia para onde aparatou, mas ao olhar mais um pouco para o lugar, viu que o mesmo era conhecido: a imagem de sua ultima visão antes de desmaiar no deserto e ser salvo pela loira.

Andando com passos largos em direção à uma rocha, o jovem atinge-a com uma seqüência de socos. A cada soco, as duvidas e as penas que o atormentavam eram deixadas para trás. Sem perceber o tempo passar, o auto flagelo só acabou quando suas mãos estavam banhadas pelo sangue. Possivelmente com vários ossos quebrados.

- **Eu te amei,** **maldita!!!** **Como pode fazer isso comigo?!**

Após expressar toda a dor e perda, ele estava cansado demais para prosseguir e encostado na rocha, adormeceu.

_Fim do Flashback_

Eram aproximadamente 8h00 da manhã e o sol já despertara o jovem na totalidade. Mantendo os olhos fechados, ele aparatou de volta para a casa de Giovanna. O barulho característico da aparatação, assustou a garota.

- Ronald... oh meu deus... suas mãos!

- Prepare-se. Seguiremos para o Kilimanjaro em 1 hora.

Algo naquela atitude estava aturdindo e assustando a garota. Não era necessário um gênio para descobrir o que estava incomodando o ruivo. Mas a reação dele ia contra tudo o que Hermione tinha relatado sobre ele. Ao invés de uma explosão emocional, sua face não demonstrava nenhuma expressão. Como se nunca houvesse sentido nada.

- Não podemos seguir com suas mãos destroçadas.

- Elas saram.

- Estou falando sério. Vamos precisar de pelo menos meio dia para dar um jeito em sua mão.

- E agora? O próximo passo de meu treinamento será em teste escrito? – pese a piada, ele ainda não demonstrava qualquer emoção; o que fez com que a piada tornar-se sem graça.

- Você agora irá adquirir conhecimento.

- Não preciso de meus punhos para isso.

- Você não conhece o método de ensino dos moradores da montanha.

Saindo dali, andou em direção a um bar localizado a beira do aglomerado de água do Oásis. Sentou em uma varanda onde lhe proporcionava uma linda paisagem da fonte de vida do lugar. Apenas ficou apreciando até que uma voz similar lhe percorreu os ouvidos:

- Suas mãos... Não parecem nada boas. Aceita? – diz Andrew Battlefield, mais conhecido como Tigre do Deserto, oferecendo uma dose do famoso uísque MacCutcheon – Algo que queira comentar?

Aceitando o copo que lhe foi oferecido, o jovem finalmente pôde perceber que suas mãos não estavam bem. Mas não estavam tão ruins a ponto de desperdiçar uma boa dose de uísque.

- Uh... Vejo que tem experiência com bebidas fortes, meu jovem. O mais interessante deste uísque é que a marca recebeu este nome depois do Almirante Anderson MacCutcheon, da Marinha Real, se aposentar com mais medalhas que qualquer outro. Esta simples dose que você está olhando agora, é a melhor do estoque do Almirante e um gole desta bebida, vale o dobro de seu salário na academia de Aurores.

- Espera um minuto. Você sabe no que eu trabalho? Quem é você?

- Você está mal, meu amigo. Deixamos isso para outra hora. Agora desfrute deste momento, porque você terá muito trabalho pela frente. – diz o moreno saindo da mesa e fazendo um sinal para a garçonete.

- Venha. Vamos cuidar dessas mãos. – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo uma linda garota castanha, o conduzindo pelo braço.

* * *

- Uou... Por essa eu realmente não esperava – dizia Rony soltando todo seu peso de cima da garota que conheceu no bar. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça quando saiu do lugar que terminaria a noite assim – Você é incrível. Posso saber seu nome?

- Camila – responde sorrindo, encostando seus lábios para um carinhoso beijo.

- Um lindo nome. E voalá! Uma ótima médibruxa. Mãos novinha em folha! – retornou o sorriso – Mas, ele já sabia não é? Digo. O Tigre já sabia que isso iria acontecer.

- Hahahahaha. Disso eu não sei. Mas ele me disse que você parecia meio tristinho.

Agora sim. O que era apenas um sorriso, tornou-se uma gargalhada no meio de cócegas.

- Quem é ele afinal? Todos o olham com um respeito honrável.

- Ele é como se fosse o pai do Oásis. O que ele fez por nós, não tem retorno. Somos muito gratos por ele e daríamos a vida pela dele.

* * *

- Eu não acredito em você! – disse Giovanna quando o ruivo passou pela porta. Independente de seu destino imposto, tanto a convivência com ele quanto as cartas trocadas por ela e Hermione, terminaram causando um efeito afetivo em relação a ele. A loira procurou-o por metade da tarde, até que se cansou e decidiu esperar em uma não menos tensa atmosfera.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou calmamente e, mesmo sem qualquer menção era possível ver que a raiva do ruivo tinha ficado para trás momentaneamente. Para alguém conhecedora da natureza humana como Giovanna, só uma forma de ocorrer tamanha mudança era possível.

- **Eu aqui me descabelando de preocupação enquanto você estava belo e formoso nos braços de uma mulher!!! Belo exemplo de responsabilidade com o seu destino!!!**

-Você queria minhas mãos curadas. Elas estão curadas... e antes que eu me esqueça o primeiro a gritar é quem perde a cabeça.

- **Não me diga o que fazer! **

-Por que não? Você me disse o que fazer até agora e eu não estou reclamando. Mesmo quando você vem até mim e arranca o meu o coração, eu ainda não reclamei. Que tal você parar de bancar a misteriosa superprotetora e nos concentrarmos na missão?

- Então você não nega? – diz em tom baixo a jovem. Por mais vontade que tivesse de gritar novamente, a utilização pelo baixo tom por ele logrou envergonhá-la.

- Não tenho porque negar. Minha vida pessoal é exclusiva minha.

- Certo. Partiremos amanhã ao amanhecer.

* * *

_Caros leitores, aqui está mais um cap. _

_A fic voltou à tona! Agora saindo cap. quinzenais. Agradecimentos especiais ao Fan Surfer, e mal se eu me aproveito de você cara! hahahahahhaha ! Abraço!_

_Respostas dos Reviews:_

_Lanni Lu - É uma pena que você só acompanhe o shipper Harry e Gina. Sua opinião me ajudou bastante. =D_

_Hinata Weasley - Wow! Você voltou a ler e pelo jeito não perdeu o interesse depois de tanto tempo parado! Aprecio muito isso! Aqui vai mais um capitulo_

_em homenagem a você! Um grande beijo!_

Grande abraço,

Thierry Harry


End file.
